If I Die Young
by ScissorLuv21
Summary: If I Die Young by The Band Perry. Chalek!


**Okay, so this is my first fanfic that's like _this. _Ya know…. Tragic and stuff. It's not really my scene, I'm actually better at comedy stuff… But I think this fic came out really good.**

**Go on! Enjoy it! The reason I write _is_ for you guys after all!**

* * *

><p>I sat there, just staring down at the knife sticking out of my stomach. The Order had finally gotten to me, and they weren't taking any chances with me escaping.<p>

**If I die young, bury me in satin**  
><strong>Lay me down on a bed of roses<strong>  
><strong>Sink me in the river at dawn<strong>  
><strong>Send me away with the words of a love song<strong>

I thought of all that could have been accomplished in my life. I thought of all that _wouldn't._

**Uh oh, uh oh**

I realized I wouldn't get to finish High School. Nor be Amy's maid of honor like we'd always teased and joked about. I'd never get to answer another one of Paul's stupid, annoying Mai questions. I'd never get to go on that shopping trip me and Jasmine had been planning.

**Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother**  
><strong>She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and<strong>  
><strong>Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no<strong>  
><strong>Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby<strong>

I thought of my mom. What would she think when I didn't come home? I asked her once, and her answer frightened me. It would be like with my dad, she would spend every moment looking for me. But what would she find if I wasn't there?

**The sharp knife of a short life, well**  
><strong>I've had, just enough time<strong>

I could easily die right here, right now. I was sure the Order had done this to me. Though why they hadn't shown themselves yet, I'd never know.

**If I die young, bury me in satin**  
><strong>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<strong>  
><strong>Sink me in the river, at dawn<strong>  
><strong>Send me away with the words of a love song<strong>

I thought of Brian. What would he think when he couldn't find me? When he called and I didn't pick up? When he came by only to find my mother in hysterics, saying I'd been gone for days and weeks on end without a trace?

**The sharp knife of a short life, oh well**  
><strong>I've had just enough time<strong>

I knew all this thinking was bad for me, for my health. But I felt so helpless. On the floor, bloody, an ugly knife poking out of my stomach. I debated pulling it out but found I didn't have the strength.

**And I'll be wearing white when I come into Your Kingdom**  
><strong>I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,<strong>  
><strong>I've never known the loving of a man<strong>  
><strong>But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand<strong>  
><strong>there's a boy here in town says that he'll love me forever<strong>  
><strong>Whoever thought forever could be severed by...<strong>

I thought of Alek. I thought of how he must be searching desperately for me. I thought of his worried face, his hand running through his hair. I thought of the time we had spent together and I smiled, remembering the day of the carnival, but winced at the pain it brought me. I realized that I might never get to tell Alek that I truly love him, and that thought pained me more than the ugly knife.

**The sharp knife of a short life oh Well,**  
><strong>I've had just enough time<strong>

I realized this could be the end of me. And that I was starting to lose my bearings. I thought I heard fighting, but I was struggling for breath and my vision was fuzzing.

**So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls**  
><strong>what I never did is done.<strong>

I thought I heard Alek call my name. I knew I felt hands on my face, and a warm body pull my head onto their lap.

**A penny for my thoughts,**  
><strong>Oh no, I'll sell em' for a dollar<strong>  
><strong>They're worth so much more after I'm a goner...<strong>  
><strong>and maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singing<strong>  
><strong>funny when you're dead how people start listenin'<strong>

"If I survive this," I thought, "I'd tell everyone what I was thinking during my near death experience. I laughed internally at the thought. "If."

Then I saw Alek. I saw his face hovering inches above mine, I thought I was dying and it was just his beautiful face I was thinking of as I died. I realized it _was _Alek who held me. And I looked up into those gorgeous pools of melted chocolate that he called eyes, and I saw tears slipping and rolling down his beautiful face.

**If I die young, bury me in satin**  
><strong>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<strong>  
><strong>Sink me in the river, at dawn<strong>  
><strong>Send me away with the words of a love song<strong>

"Hey Alek," I whispered into the wind. I could barely feel something on my stomach, but it felt cold.

"Chloe?" I managed a small nod. He looked so upset.

"Are you-" I coughed, "crying?" He looked down at me and lifted my hand to his face. I felt a tear roll down into my palm and I managed to move my fingers enough to wipe away a stray one.

"Baby, make it out of this alright. Be okay. You're going to be okay." He spoke more to himself at the end.

**Uh oh (uh, oh)**  
><strong>The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)<strong>  
><strong>Go with peace and love<strong>  
><strong>Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket<strong>  
><strong>Save them for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh<strong>

I managed to shake my head. "I love you so much," I whispered. I closed my eyes and took another breath.

"Chloe, no!" He almost yelled. "You're going to be okay! Everything's going to be okay!" I opened my eyes.

"Tell everyone… I'll miss them," he nodded and more tears poured out his eyes.

"You'll be fine; I'll be with you, always."

"You're my life Chloe, I can't live without you," he whispered.

**The sharp knife of a short life, oh…**

**Well I've had just enough time**

"I love you….. So much," I told him. I barely saw him nod before I closed my eyes. I took one last breath, and felt everything fade. I got quiet, and I heard a soft buzzing. Everything was dark, and I couldn't see, I just knew it was dark. Everything around me felt numb, _I _felt numb.

**So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls…**

"Hey Chloe," he whispered to the dead girl in his lap. He sniffled before he said, "I love you too." He pushed a few strands of bloody hair away from her face, "You died too young Chloe, I'll miss you forever."

He placed his head on the girl's forehead and cried.

He just sat there and cried his mourning for the girl he loved. The girl he _loves._

The other Mai were there, standing awkwardly.

Jasmine was crying (sobbing more like it), and Valentina just looked disappointed.

But it wasn't until he heard a gasp of breath before he finally looked up.

"Alek?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. This is SOOOOO not like what I usually write, but I think it came out really good. Just so you know, in this story, Chloe's Mai, but they don't know she's the Uniter. I might do a second chapter, but... I have to get some reviews...<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you liked it! **

**Your reviews make me smile and I feel all tingly and giggly!**

**Seriously, I fall on the floor laughing because of some of them.**

**Let me know if you want a second chapter, or if you even liked this one!**

**SO….PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Don't make me send the PIXIE after ya!**

**LOVE YA PPL!  
>~Lexi<strong>

**PS: For those of you who are tuning in to my stories _now_** **I figure I should tell you about the pixie. She's basically this REALLY annoying little fairy that is "supposedly" the cause of my (more occasional) writer's block. She's annoying and she ALWAYS trys to get into my head. She's loud, vicious, and CREEPY!**


End file.
